Words War
by fairycutter
Summary: Now, 4 years after the war, press still write about 'The Golden Trio' and Friends, but thankfully they not doing it every day (on Daily Prophet) or Weekly (on Witch Weekly) or monthly (on Wizard Monthly). Without the press breathing on her neck, everything always runs smoothly. Always, until the one and only Draco Malfoy visit her and she never hate the press more than ever.
1. Intro

Bloody press... they mostly wrong about what they write and yet, people keep reading it. Stupid peoples, annoying reporters. They supposed to write and report the truth to their readers not some junk and untrue rumors. Grrrr…..

Hermione Granger hate the press, no, that understatement of the year, she loathed them, with all her heart since the 4th year incident involving her, Harry and Victor. To think that the feeling will died down after some years passed, damn she was wrong. After the war, to which the dark side lost and 'The Golden Trio' became the heroes, press love to eat her and her 2 friends alive. They even sometimes eat her other friends just for the sake of entertainment, according to their readers vocabulary, and torture, if you ask Hermione and some of her friends.

Now, 4 years after the war, the hype start to died down, press still write about 'The Golden Trio' and friends, but thankfully (or not) they not doing it every day (on Daily Prophet) or Weekly (on Witch Weekly) or monthly (on Wizard Monthly). Without the press breathing on her neck, everything always runs smoothly. Always, until the one and only Draco Malfoy visit her and she never hate the press more than ever.

* * *

a/n: I intended for this to introduce the conflict and the outline of this fic, so I keep it short. The real first chapter will be longer of course.

I hope this intro enough to tuned you in for the next. I would love to hear what you think.

Thank you for reading this story.

xoxo,

Fay


	2. Meet the Ferret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Wizarding World, because if I do, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy would be Draco and Hermione's third child/second son.

* * *

Hermione stares at her office and found for the first time since she occupied the office two years ago, that she hate being in her office. She never hated being in her office even when she has to deal with the most difficult client (more appropriately clients, since most of them always find a way to be difficult), or when she has to deal with snob previous owner of her office building for dare to sell for such high price for rundown building, or when she has to deal with repairing the building and decorating the whole building without interference from others. No, never. Those peoples (and creatures) only manage to annoy and bother her at most but _the creature_, yes creature, in front of her now not only managed to made her hate her office, but also managed to get her hate her job just by enter and being in the same room as she is. Yes, _the creature_ hasn't even spoke a word to her beside curtly said her surname. Amazing isn't it? Just being in his presence can bring Hermione to hate her job and her place.

"Granger, are you done staring?"

The offensive creature actually dared to interrupted her, its not like she stares at him. She stares at her office, and Merlin know she has every right to do so.

"What do you want, Ferret?"

_The Ferret_ just raised his eyebrow slightly before answering her in his almost mocking tone, _almost _is the key word here because its still sound mocking to Hermione ear.

"Isn't that obvious why I'm here, Granger? I happen to required your service and expertise regarding house elves." Try he might, but still can't help but smirking at her confused face. Bastard git.

Its official, he's mocking her. Fortunately Hermione not someone easily fazed, especially by words from a Malfoy. Quickly get her bearing, she looks him straight in the eye, not want to let him feel he has upper hand in this situation.

"What service do you need Mr. Malfoy?" the tone and name changing actually stop his smirk.

Understanding that its time to talk business, Draco Malfoy's face turn serious before answering her.

"Ms. Granger, before we talk, may I have a sit?" not bother to answer, Hermione just gesture to the chair in front of her desk, to which he took it. After he sits down, Hermione also sit back in her own chair and effectively made her face to face with him.

"It is in my understanding that no one knows and cares about house elves more than you do, am I correct?" while Malfoy tone sound soft and calm, Hermione can see that he's dead serious however she really has no time for him. Hermione guess he come here to discuss law about freeing the elves, well, to evade it. What any other service he possibly need from her?

"Please get to the point Mr. Malfoy. Both of us know that this is not business time, so this better be quick since I'm already tired and want to go home. Both of us also know the reason you came in this manner of time because you want secrecy and meet only myself, which you achieved since no one here beside us. So please cut the unnecessary and talk your point," Hermione really want this to be over and displeased with Malfoy who seem want to delay, what with asking her about her knowledge regarding house elves, wizarding world know who she is and what she do. Stupid git.

"Ms. Granger, my question only required a yes or a no answer from you, and after get your answer I have two choices, which is to leave or to elaborate the intention of my visit. It's you who decided to delay this meeting by talking the unnecessary," Hermione turn red, not from embarrassment getting scold by Draco Malfoy, but from anger. She is not sure whether she is angry at herself for letting Malfoy talk to her like that or angry because he's right. What Hermione sure is that Draco Malfoy always manage to make her lose her rational self. Facing Draco Malfoy, Hermione seem to detached from her calm, cool and collected self and just let her temper get better out of her.

"Just talk Malfoy, I really want this to be done and over already." See, so easy to get the rise out off her, and it's done worse to her temper when she saw the smirk on his face, once again. Oh, how much she_ hates _him.

"Fine _Granger._" How dare he drawled her name like that?

"Something happen to one of my house elves..." Hermione instantly lose herself, she stands up and point an accusatory finger toward Malfoy who just look at her with unreadable face.

"What did you do Malfoy? I swear if this is another Dobby, I will personally skin you alive and ..." Malfoy roll his eyes after hearing Hermione's accusation and before Hermione could talk more, he shakes his head lightly then look at her with mocking eyes. Draco Malfoy at that time is the luckiest wizard on earth because he managed to make Hermione had the urge to kill him yet he still alive thanks to his fast mouth explaining himself.

"Relax will you Granger, I did not do anything to my house elves but something or someone might. My elf got sick Granger and that's the reason I came to you. I hope you could find what made my elf sick and also find the cure for that sickness." The moment Malfoy mention the house elf that work for him got sick, Hermione momentarily forget her killing urge and got confused by the information she got. Hermione took back her seat while narrowing her eyes toward Malfoy then make sure she is calm enough to talk again and that her voice will back to normal, after realizing how shrill she sounded when accused him mistreated the poor elf.

"Malfoy, I know that you may have limited knowledge about house elves but I'm sure this much you know, that house elves don't get sick. Even when they are really old, they don't get sick but weakened. Even when they get beaten or beat themselves, while they feel the pain, they still don't fall down and get sick. The elf might just get drunk after accidentally drank butterbeer so stop being nonsensical and just go home. I believe right now the elf is fine." Hermione for sure think that she sound as professional as possible and that Draco Malfoy is really stupid git. However _the Ferret_ seem to think otherwise to both her thought for he is smirking but look at her with amused eyes after hearing her speech. Hermione realized then that she might made the same mistake as before, that she didn't listen the whole story from him yet she made early assumption to his case. Oh, she hates being near him and can't control herself.

* * *

I hope you like this story. Thank you for reading.

xoxo,

Fay


	3. When Harry call Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Wizarding World, because if I do, Hermione would marry Draco.

* * *

What is Hermione Granger's bloody problem? Draco already have inkling that she would not be happy to see him in her office furthermore not in normal office hours, but this? Is it too much to ask for some civility from the so called war heroine? Granger's hostility already visible the moment Draco enter her office, and all Draco did was greeted her in very civil manner. Imagine that, a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy being civil to Hermione Granger, and look what he gets? Cold shoulder. Bloody woman.

Draco try, no, Draco did talk as calm and civil as possible to her. He also trying to make her calm and get her cooperation in the right manner even though he already itching to get this conversation finish as soon as possible, but this hot tempered woman just won't bloody listen to him. How hard is it to listen to someone talking when nobody around and clearly he is talking to you? And to mention he come with request for help. Enough for manner, to be able to talk to Hermione Granger properly, what Draco need is not manner.

Granger not only refuse to listen and let him talk, she has the gall to rambling about his elf. Malfoy's elves would never embarrassed themselves by doing thing accidentally. What an amusing assumption. Draco can't help but smirking at her silly notion.

"That's the silliest thing I'd ever heard came from a Gryffindor, Granger. To be honest, I've expected better from you." Granger just sat there with readable face that filled with realization that she made mistakes with her assumption about his elf. She also seems to calculating her next move while look at him straight in the eyes. Thank Salazar, he need sane, smart and capable Granger not deranged and arrogant Granger.

"While I never witness drunken elf, I can assure you that my elf is really sick and not drunk. The sick elf currently has high fever, pink eye, trouble of breathing and swelling in the head and neck area." Granger's face constantly change after hearing each symptoms. Her face change from serious to worry to more worry and she clearly thinks hard about what he said.

"So, what do you think Granger? Is my elf merely drunk like you said or you finally realized that the elf is really sick?" Draco actually want to laugh in her face and tell her the 'I told you so' phrase, but he can't afford to anger her further, so Draco just put his impassive yet serious looking face.

Granger correct her posture first before answering him, it's clear that she has to be in control of herself before talking to him again. Smart move, she definitely need to gain back her lost point from her stupid assumptions before.

"I still can't warp my mind on this matter, Malfoy. In my years of experiences or researches, I never ever encountered sick elves. I believed this would be your first too, right? Otherwise you will have someone else to talk to about this matter instead come looking for me here." She might try to look as nonchalant as possible but her face clearly show confused look.

"Yes, this is the first time we, the Malfoy, deal with sick house elves. Might as well the first time too for the wizarding world. Granger, I'm risking a lot by coming to you. As you already stated and understand, I wish for secrecy about this matter."

"Yes, I understand that you put your reputation above all else, especially the well being of the house elves that work for you." Finishing her sentence, she changes her sarcastic tone to worry tone which match her face. "Wait, what about the sick elf, Malfoy? You obviously haven't call any healer, right?"

"Of course not Granger, are you mad? I just told you that we wish for secrecy. As for the sick elf, we task other elf for tending job and put them in quarantine." How easy it is talk to her when she is in her right mind.

Granger raise her eyebrow before speaking again. "Quarantine? I though that it's only one elf that got sick? Why the need to quarantine them?"

"We merely taking precautions, Granger. Quarantine them is the best way we could take before professional seen to it, which mean until you attend to this problem, we are not going to take further action." What a pleasant conversation. Words spoke in normal volume, speak civilly to each other. Just two adults speaking with normalcy. Two adults who in the past happened to be on each other throat and now talking about the first ever house elves that got sick like its mundane thing, perfect.

"How nice of you, Malfoy. Yes of course, just ignore them until I come. The elf better be alright all this time until I grace them with my presence, Malfoy!" Her sarcastic tone make the comeback but this time with less malice so Draco unconsciously smile. Well, Draco just drag one corner of his mouth upward a little. To bad, Granger notice that and slightly frown and _pout._ Draco has to admit that the pout make her look normal, not that Draco will tell her and risk getting hexes thrown at him.

"Yes, we would be honored to be grace by your presence, your highness."

"Don't mock me Malfoy!" The frown and the pout still there with the additional edge to her voice. Right now both corners of his mouth move upward. Draco really pleased with the turn of this conversation. Granger, however seem to think otherwise. She deepened her frown and look at him oddly with slight hint of confusion like it's the first time she seen him. The look on her face actually confused Draco, there is no malice in her expression just scrutinizing him. Granger always make everything clear in her face, just as long as you're willing to pay attention.

While they still looking at each other, the fireplace in Granger's Office suddenly come to life and green flames rise. Draco look at his right with alarm and glance at Granger who look Startle, both quickly rose from their seat. Granger move herself from behind her desk and in a flash already in his left side and Draco himself turn to his right side so now they facing the fireplace directly with wands draw and assume fight stance. Both of them understand the danger pose to them if there is someone intrude in their conversation, although for different reasons.

The unwanted intruder however is yet to be seen, only back of the head that appeared in the fireplace and loud voices that coming from the other side of the fireplace. There is female voice that yelling and screaming litany of curses. Draco winced hearing all that curses that is sure to put any sailor to shame.

Draco and Granger shared relief look. Nobody is coming just someone who trying to floocall Granger. They lucked out that that somebody is to busy to attend to whatever scene happened on the other side to actually focus on the floocall. There is no time to waste though, while still held each other gaze, Draco lift his wand and point its tip to himself. Granger seem understand Draco's intention for she nods at him. Draco silently cast disillusionment charm upon himself then quietly took back his seat. His eyes now fixed on the fireplace, waiting for the intruder to finally show his ugly face.

When the intruder finally did, Draco didn't a slight bit surprised to see its the-boy-who-lived. Still with messy hair, did the-boy-wonder never heard about hair care potion or the muggle's hair treatment products? Ah well, his friend is the frizzy hair Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to call you at this ho... ur..." Why the-boy-who-can't-die stop himself on what sound like mid sentence of apologizing for calling Granger? Draco for a second worry that he didn't cast the spell perfectly. But Draco sure that he is staring at Granger and not him.

"It's okay Harry! Did something happened?" Apparently Granger don't mind that his apology cut short or maybe she wants to cut short their conversation. Either ways, it's fine by him.

"Can you come here? It's hectic here, and your presence alone could be enough to halt her screaming, I hope."

"The screaming doesn't sound like Ginny." That's not to surprising. The weasel family maybe obnoxious and loud, but that screaming banshee did seem not one of theirs.

"It ain't her, Mione. If its Ginny, my kiss should be enough for her to tone down her... em... words."

"Fine! I'll come there in a moment, Harry." Why in Salazar she said that? Did the Mighty Granger conveniently forget that she is in an audience with The Draco Malfoy?

"Alright, but please hurry. Hermione, you maybe not hear anything right now but that because I cast silencing spell around me. The truth is, she still on it."

"Then why don't you cast the spell on her, Harry? It would save us the trouble." and of course save the ears.

"I already did it, but when the spell wears off, she's getting worse. Please come, Hermione." Bloody Banshee.

"Okay, okay! Just let me ga..."

"Please don't tell me, you're going to clean up your office first!"

"Of course not, I'll just gather my things then floo there."

"Fine then! We are at the Burrow. See you here, soon!" The-boy-who-loves-to cut-sentences then pull his head and the green fire extinguish itself. Just like that their conversation is over and Poor Granger didn't even had chance to say goodbye.

After watching their exchange, Draco learn few things about pothead. First, you can finish whatever deed you do when he's calling. He is generous enough to give you time to collect yourself before he starts talking to you. Second, you don't have to cut his first sentence when he calls you in ungodly hour, unannounced. He is sensible enough to do it himself. Third, you don't need to worry he will waste your time. He is smart enough not to delay telling you his reason to call. Fourth, he won't bother calling you to solve problem he can handle by himself. He is man enough to only give you distress call. What a practical Hero and a rude bastard.

* * *

a/n: I'm sorry it's took more than a month to post this chapter, but I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for coming and read this story. Rate, follow, alert, bookmark, review, and/or say Hi! And anything else you would like to do with this story.

The Press will make appearance in the next chapter, and it won't be pretty. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Oh, one more thing...

I solemnly swear that each chapter of **Words War** will be longer than its predecessor by at least 195 words. (and hopefully better).

xoxo,

Fay


End file.
